The present invention relates to an improved electrical snap switch.
In a known snap switch, the sliding control member acts upon the switch spring assembly to cause a hinge point of the switch spring assembly to move overcenter so that upon passing the dead center position, an abrupt switching-over occurs.
As the hinge point moves into the dead center position the contact pressure necessarily decreases. This is undesirable especially for the reason that the transition resistance of the contact assembly changes correspondingly.
It has therefore been proposed to provide a snap switch in which the contact pressure during the switch-over transaction is at least maintained until up to the dead center position. This is accomplished by wedge-shaped relief segments provided on both the sliding control member and the snap switch operating member, with at least one relief segment being resiliently disposed against the action of the switch spring assembly.
Proceeding from the above state of the art, the object of the present invention is to provide further improvements to the switching mechanism to ensure a particularly easy mounting of the snap switch and to keep the number of necessary individual parts to a minimum.
The structural layout of an electrical snap switch in accordance with the present invention, is of great simplicity and is especially well suited for easy mounting because the switch comprises but a few uncomplicated individual parts. In particular, the heretofore necessary separate compressive spiral spring of the switch operating member is eliminated.
Further advantageous embodiments and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in connection with the drawings: